


Being Pregnant WIth Steve's Baby

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers x Black!Mom!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: A HC on being steve's baby mama
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Black!Mom!Reader
Kudos: 17





	Being Pregnant WIth Steve's Baby

\- let’s start off by how this magical bab(ies)y

\- sex with steve is always careful and loving

\- unless he’s mad or stressed, then he’ll get a little rough

\- but after he comes to you and says, “doll I want a baby”, it’s the softest, loving sex you’ve ever had

\- the second he finds out your pregnant, he won’ t shut up about it

\- “i’m gonna spoil them so much!” 

\- “i’m never gonna stop holding them”

\- “ we have to get them mini shields”

\- being pregnant with steve’s baby is like regular pregnancy, times 2

\- vomitting is worse

\- you’re aching all over

\- but the cool thing is that you’re stronger

\- like one time you were so excited when your baby kicked, that you broke the door off the hinges

\- so being aware of your own strength is key

\- you have twins because like, super sperm, so multiple babies yay

\- you are the only calm one in the tower

\- everyone is panicking, even tony 

“ do NOT give birth in my tower!”

\- steve cries when you give birth

\- he wants to hold them both all the time, and he can’t wait until after you’re feeding them 

\- very impatient

\- he sleeps with them for at least the first 3 months of their life

\- names the twins after his mom and bucky


End file.
